See You Later
by iluvwillschuester
Summary: Will and Emma's goodbye when Will went to Washington in the 'Role You Were Born to Play.' :)


See You Later

_**Author's Note- Hi everybody! This is for Sydney3, merry Christmas! This one-shot takes place in 'The Role You Were Born to Play.' I was really disappointed that we got a Finn/Will good bye but not a wemma one, so this is their good bye how I imagined it. Some elements are taken from the book, Dear John by Nicholas Sparks; just the 'see you later' thing. Here's the story, enjoy! ;)**_

Will carried his suitcase from his room to the den. Emma had insisted on packing for him, saying that he would end up forgetting half of his things. Will knew this was true so he let Emma pack for him. He placed the suitcase on the floor and sat next to Emma on the sofa. "Shannon's going to be here in fifteen minutes to take you to the airport," Emma said, forcing a smile. They had agreed to let their friend take Will, so that way they could avoid a messy good bye.

"Okay," Will replied. "I'm going to miss you, Em, a lot."

"I'm going to miss you too," Emma sniffed. Saying good bye for a few months was going to be a lot harder than they thought. "Everyone's going to miss you; the glee club, Finn, Shannon, even Sue."

"Sue won't miss me, she'll miss making fun of my hair," Will laughed, lightening the mood. A smile tugged at the corners of Emma's mouth and she looked up at Will.

"Oh, she'll miss you. I think deep down Sue likes you, she just…tends not to show it," Emma replied, grinning.

"Is that what the guidance counselor thinks?" Will teased.

"It's exactly what I think," Emma agreed, kissing his cheek.

"I wish I didn't have to go, Emma. I really wish I didn't," Will admitted. "But, when I come back, it'll be our wedding."

"Yeah," Emma whispered, her bottom lip trembling.

"Hey, hey, it's going to be okay," Will assured her, wrapping his muscular arms around her. "You'll have Shannon to look after you and even Finn said he would check on you for me. You're not losing me."

"But-but what if something happens, Will? What if your plane crashes? What if you meet someone else? What if," Emma rambled.

"I'm not going to meet someone else, Emma. I'm finally with you after waiting for you for a year, I'm with you. And I'm not going to do anything to change that. Don't worry," Will replied, stroking her red hair.

"Sorry," Emma mumbled. "I know you wouldn't do anything like that, you're not that kind of guy."

"It's okay," Will whispered.

"I just, I don't want to say good bye, Will. I don't want to say good bye to you," Emma admitted.

Will offered a weak smile. He was trying to be strong for Emma, he had to be. He knew that if he broke down too, it wouldn't help. Inside, Will was feeling just as sad and lost as Emma but he couldn't let it show, he wouldn't. "It's not a good bye, Emma. We're not saying good bye."

"Then what would you call it?" Emma challenged, letting a few tears slip.

"See you later. It's a see you later, Emma, not a good bye. Okay? That's much better, Emma. You say it," Will decided, wiping her tears. "Come on, Em, say it. See you later."

Emma tilted her head, studying Will's face, waiting for him to let his guard down. Waiting for him to stop being strong. When he didn't break down, Emma smiled. "See you later," she said, smiling at him.

"That's better," Will smiled. "I love you Emma, and nothing is ever going to change that; not Washington, not Sue, not anything," Will admitted.

"I love you, too," Emma replied. "So much."

"I know," Will whispered. The doorbell rang, signaling that Shannon was there. "I'll get it, honey," Will said, getting up from the sofa. He opened the door and sure enough, the football coach was on the other side.

"Hey pumpkin," Shannon greeted, smiling at Will. "Ready to go?" she asked, craning her neck to see if Emma was there.

"Uh, yeah," Will said, walking over to pick up his suitcase. "Come on, Em." Emma stood up and followed the two of them down the stairs, to the front of their apartment. Will held Emma's hand and his suitcase in his other hand. When they got outside, Shannon unlocked her red Ford Explorer.

"I'll take your suitcase," Shannon offered, taking his bag from him. She put it in her trunk, and walked over to the two of them. When Beiste saw Emma's teary eyes and Will's sad smile, she knew this was tough on both of them. "You two say your good byes; I'll wait in the car." Shannon plopped down in her car and turned on the radio to her favorite country station.

"So…" Will started, glancing at Emma.

"Will, even Shannon thinks it's a good bye," Emma cried, tears now freely spilling down her cheeks.

"Hey, look at me," Will said, softly. He lifted her chin and placed both of his hands on her cheeks, caressing them. Emma looked deep into his hazel eyes, ready to listen. "She doesn't know, Emma. No one knows. This is ours, they can't take it from us, okay?"

Emma smiled through tears. "Okay," she mumbled. "Okay, you're right."

"I love you," Will whispered, smiling.

"I love you too," Emma said. Will leaned in and kissed her softly. Once they pulled away, Emma smiled. "See you later," she whispered.

"See you later, Em," Will replied, sweetly. Will wrapped his arms around her in a loving hug. He rested his head on top of hers, smiling sadly. He didn't ever want to let her go, ever. Not even for a few minutes did he want to let Emma out of his embrace. The thought of spending three months away from Emma terrified him but he had to be strong and pull through for Emma. Emma lifted her head and their foreheads rested together. Will caressed her cheek once more, his eyes filled with emotion. This time it was Emma who closed the gap between them and planted a kiss on his lips. After a few more seconds, they pulled away.

"Call me when you miss me," Emma said, holding Will's hands.

"I will," Will promised. Will dropped his hands from hers slowly and began walking to the car. "See you later," he said, getting in the car. Emma waved at him and smiled, sadly. The car began pulling out of the driveway and Will kept his eyes locked on Emma's the whole way down the drive until they turned down the street.

"It's going to be okay, pumpkin," Shannon assured him. Will nodded and pulled out his cell phone from his pocket. He closed his eyes before dialing the number.

"Hello?" the other voice said, sweetly.

"I miss you, Em," Will admitted, his eyes welling up.

_**So what did you think? Good or bad? Horrible or interesting? I hope you all liked it, especially Sydney3. Once again, merry Christmas and I hope you have a good one. Please review since it's only a one-shot. I'll be writing more multi-chapter wemma stories after this. R&R! ;)**_


End file.
